


Your parents are who?

by KitCat1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Space Dad Shiro, future lance, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Lance has been keeping a secret since he came to the garrison. He kept it the entire time he has been in space until he is forced to share with the paladins when he can't joke it away anymore.based on one of Big geeks fics!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Your parents are who?

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in the summery this is based on Big Geeks fic and I have their permission to write it. I hope they like it too!

Lance looked down one last time at his only picture of his family. It was the only thing they allowed him to take when he left, well that and the huge list of warnings they gave him, but the locket was the only thing that really mattered. He missed them so much. His crazy uncles and aunts, his fun older brothers and most of all, his dads.

He is so happy that everyone is starting to act like a family aboard the castle ship but it just isn’t the same.

He folded up the picture he had taken when he was little of the seven adults, six of which were holding colored lions. He hastily placed it in the locket around his neck and rushed to the mission debriefing. He never could handle Shiro’s glare of disapproval.

Everyone was already there when he slid in the back next to Keith. Keith caught sight of him and cocked a smile. “What took you so long sharpshooter?” he teased.

“Just… ah. A bit of homesickness.” A half truth was always better than a full lie. Keith’s expression softened as she gripped Lance’s hand with his.

“It will be okay, we will get back to earth soon.” Keith whispered as he nuzzled into Lance’s neck. “You can introduce me to your huge family you are always ranting on about.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed tiredly, “You will probably have a lot in common with them too.”

Lance was so glad he finally got to have this relationship with Keith. He had been pining after the emo teen ever since he saw him at the garrison. He was so different and so cooingly beautiful. He just had to get to know this Keith better. And the smiles. He loved the smiles that had seemed to be reserved just for him, even though he knew that this Keith barely even knew he existed back then.

He kept staring lovingly at his boyfriends eyes when he heard his name being shouted, “Lance, think you can come back to us and the mission on hand?” Shiro chastised.

Lance blushed scarlet and oddly enough Shiro looked away.

Allura looked disapproving at all of them. “As I was saying,” she locked eyes with Lance, “This is a very dangerous mission and should not be taken lightly. There will be no joking around and flagrant disregard to the plan,” she directed that last part to Keith.

Shiro took control of the debriefing, “We will be commandeering this battle cruiser for the rebels and blades. If successful the coalition will more easily gather new intel on the empires plans.”

“You all know your positions, now let’s get ready. The cruiser will be in the sector in one varga.

Everyone nodded and left for their lions.

Lance ducked behind a wall as shots rang around him. His position had been compromised. He quickly flicked back out with a succession of blasts and hid back behind the wall. He locked eyes with Keith on the other side of the corroder.

Lance quickly signed the positions of the sentries to Keith. There was ten of them and heading straight for the two of them. This did not look good.

They were going to each take five. Lance hoped they would get through it. But he knew something was going to happen. And anything could still go wrong. Nothing was ever set in stone.

As the sentries advanced. The two paladins activated their Bayards and jumped out to meet them head on.

They actually disabled quit a few of them, but problems happened when Lance was shooting down one that was about to attack Keith. Lance blasted at him in quick succession but he hadn’t seen the sentry coming up behind him till Keith had turned to thank Lance but all Lance saw was an expression of shock and a silent yell of warning as intense pain flooded his system.

He placed a hand at his neck were the pain was the most intense. It came back wet and red. He was bleeding. He had been shot. Those were the lasts thoughts before his entire world went black. Keith screams only just then translating in his brain.

Keith decapitated the last sentry. The one that shot Lance. The one that… no he wasn’t going to go there. Lance was alive. He was still breathing. He was still living. Keith hastily scooped Lance up. Carrying bridal style while still trying to keep his weapon at the ready. He yelled into the coms that Lance was down. He was retreating. Lance needed a pod now.

He had been so distracted by the worry he almost didn’t head the clattering of metal as something fell of Lances neck. The clatter was quickly followed by a crunch as he lifted his foot off it.

Hunk chose that moment to meet up with them.

“Oh no, Lance’s locket. It’s the only thing he has of his family.” Hunk shouted in worry as he carefully picked up all the pieces and the small folded picture. “He is going to be so mad” Hunk mumbled to himself as he chased after Keith to help. Keith though was more worried about his boyfriend’s health.

After what happened everyone made a strategic retreat back to their lions. They may have damaged the ship but it was still in Galra control. As they left, Hunk and Pidge each made one last pass at the cruiser to keep them from retaliating.

Shiro took Lance from Keith as Keith exited the red lion. Since the young man had his own wounds to deal with. As Shiro was running to the med bay he started whispering. “You will be okay Lance. We will get you better.”

Lance, in his dazed state, looked up at the Black paladin, “thanks dad, love you.” He then passed out and left the man confused and even more worried.

Keith looked in in concern at the man he loved was asleep in the healing pod. They hadn’t been dating for long but Lance just knew what to say and do to make him smile. He was perfect. Always smiling and laughing; always full of noise and movement. To see him so silent and still was unnerving. It wasn’t right.

Keith saw Hunk and Pidge come up behind him in the pods reflection.

“He'll be okay.” Hunk tried to console, either Keith or himself, Keith wasn’t sure, “he’s tough.”

Pidge nodded in agreement, “yeah it’s not like it’s the first time he has been in here for a serious injury. He will get though this. We all will.”

Hunk pulled the crushed locket out of his pocket. “I just hope he isn’t too sad about losing this. It’s the only thing he has of his family out in space. He gets so homesick.”

Pidge leaned over to see all the pieces. “We should be able to fix it. Or even make something just like it before he even gets out of the pod. Maybe Coran will know something.” 

She turned and got Coran and Allura. Both went wide eyes as they say the face of the locket. “How is that even possible?”

All the humans looked at Hunks hand in confusion “what is it princess?” Shiro asked.

“That is my locket” she then pulls out the exact same one from around her neck. It looked exactly the same as the destroyed one Hunks hand. “It is a hand crafted, one of a kind Altean locket. Those colors are only used in that pattern for Altean royalty as well.

The others did notice how the purple and blues overlap in intricate details. It was something none of them had ever seen on earth.

Just behind them, Lance emerged from the healing bod. He sways out of it and sees them all huddled around Hunk.

“How did Lance get my locket? How is there even a duplicate of my locket?” Allura questioned

‘Well I guess this is what she meant about knowing when the right time to tell everyone would be. Well the lack of awkwardness had been nice' Lance thought to himself.

“You gave me that, right before I left.” Lance tells them, making them all jump.

“LANCE!” they all shout.

Lance smiles “you guys rehearse that or something?” he jokes.

“Are you okay” Keith immediately asks.

“I am so sorry!” Hunk apologizes, probably for the crushed locket.

“How did you get an Altean locket?” Pidge demands.

They all managed to ask there question almost in the same time.

Lance walks over to Hunk as he replies, “I’m okay, and it’s no problem, and I just told you Allura gave it to me before I left.” He sifts through the pieces of the smashed locket and pulls out the folded picture.

“But how is that even possible? You had that before we even went into space, before we even met Allura!” Pidge shouts.

Lance simply unfolds his picture, one no one but him have seen. He always made sure to never have it open were any of them could see it. He now shows it to the group.

The picture was slightly aged, folded and refolded time and time again, but still clear to see. It looked like a younger gapped tooth 8-year-old Lance took a selfi with his family. The younger Lance was in the far right corner and even holding up a piece sign, but the people behind him were more surprising than anything else.

“Those look like older us!” Hunk shouts “how do they look like older us?”

“A… because they are older you. I’m technically from the future” Lance explains quickly.

Every one just blinks up at him.

“How is that even possible?!” Pidge shouts.

Everyone else seemed to be in agreement.

“I think we need to take this to the lounge. It’s going to take a while” Lance pushes.

He grabbed the photo and runs out if the healing pod rooms. He really needed a bit to collect his thoughts. He knew this was coming but he didn’t think it was going to be this soon. It is crazy. As he rushed out he shouted “I’ll meet you there in a few minutes”

Everyone just blinked at him as he exited.

Lance sat nervously with everyone around him waiting on him to explain.

“So….” Pidge tries to push, “if you really are from the future, which is a really big if, how is that even possible!”

Lance twiddles with his hands “that is actually because of you, well future you. Aunt Katie makes it when I’m about ten and would constantly boast about it.”

“Wait Aunt Katie?” Hunk asks surprised. “Why do you call future Pidge that?”

Before Lance could explain it there was a beeping from Coran as he is on his tablet. He looks wide eyed at the screen and then quickly looked from Lance to Shiro and back to Lance. It looked like some weird tennis match.

Lance chuckled a bit. “I think Coran just found out why.”

Everyone then turned to Coran waiting.

Coran locked eyes with Lance “you’re Shiro's son!?”

Lance just nodded as everyone shouted in shock. Except Shiro who just started at Lance. “Shiro and Adam are my parents. Err, they will be, years from now.”

“What!” everyone but Shiro shouted.

The man Lance was most worried about just laughed. He laughed like a mad man. It was a bit worrying to all of them. Did he just snap?

“You a- okay?” Hunk asked worriedly.

“I- I- I’m a bit relieved.” He explains as he tries to collect himself. “I was a bit worried with how much you look like Adam, how much you act like him. I thought I was going mad.”

Lance chuckled. It was one thing knowing how things might turn out and another thing entirely too actually experience them.

“Wait so I create a time machine!” Pidge jumped excitedly. “That is so fudging cool!” she then rushed towards Lance, gripping him tight. “When do I do it?! How do I do it!” she shouted, jumping up and down.

“I ah. Can’t tell you…. I was told that any information I give you can drastically alter the future, even to the point of me not being born. So … yeah, I kinda like being here. I’m sticking to the list older me gave me on what I can mention.”

Pidge stared at Lance in annoyance, “That actually makes a lot of sense.” She then grabbed her hair in frustration, “Dang it! Why does future you have to make sense!”

Keith playfully smirked, “How does a future you even make sense, he is you”

Lance glared at his boyfriend. He would make him pay for that later. “War has a way of making a lot of people grow up and act smarter.”

Everyone looked a little down at that. “Yeah… a war… Can you at least tell us when it ends?” Hunk asked with concern…

“Not really.” Lance explains sadly, “But I can say that everyone does make it back to Earth.”

“Is that it?!” Pidge yells, “Why can’t we know more?”

Lance looks at her with concern. “A smart woman told me that knowledge can do more harm than good.”

Pidge looked like she was about to go mad, “And what crazy person would say that! Knowledge is everything!”

Lance laughed out loud at that, “You did! Future you anyways.”

Everyone laughed and smiled. They were all glad Lance was okay, and now able to be completely honest with them. And Lance was glad they didn’t seem to be treating him too weirdly. It would take a while for everything to get back to a new normal.


End file.
